My Jacob
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: sexy stories about Jacob and Bella. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I Love You

He takes me in his arms and holds me there until all the bad stuff goes away. There is nothing left to me but he holds me still, against his bare chest vowing silently to never in a million years let me leave.

I want him bad so I take the hand he has left wrapped around my torso and shove it down into my wet pants.

His eyes reach mine as he hears me moan his name and squeal like I want it, which he takes and rolls with, pushing me over the edge and allowing me to settle myself ontop of his body, wet, strong, sexy.

My Jacob. He is mine and he wants me too. So bad and he tells me so as we move in a new sideways possition.

"Bella….."

I do what wants and make myself wetter until he shoots upright with his hips and goes off on my chest. The sweet juices drip down my breasts and abs as he growls out something like fire and sweat and I go again until I myself meet the same fate he has just experienced.

All of it goes down his belly and hides itself in the crevases of his abs. That fiery six pack that I dream about every night.

I have him and he won't let me go.

"Jacob Black….." I moan his name again and push myself further onto him. It feels so good nothing can stop the pull of another crushing, earth shattering climax which I know just by feeling his chest that is soon to be mine now.

It comes on without warning as Jacob flips me over backwards and holds my back in a permanent arch so he can slam into me the right way.

I love him.

I want him.

He is mine.

My Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

Snuggle Bear

We had the most beautiful night of our lives. Jake had took me horse back riding along First Beach down in La Push and we had stopped to hike up to the mountain where he had kissed me the first time and watch the sunset fade to black over the horizon. I had been on air ever since he had picked me up at my house.

Earlier

Our bodies brushed against each other slowly as Jacob wrapped his bear paw sized hands around me. He chuckled softly in my ear and I turned around to see his eyes sparkle like they knew I had been thinking deeply about the next time we would make love to each other.

I would be lying if I told you I didn't dream about running my hands over his sizzling hot chest and down further into unmarked territory…..

I felt myself sink as he held me close forewords so that I could hear his heartbeat beating through his clothes.

He had unfair advantages when it came to finding my places.

The sound of his heart was like a lullaby to me and I loved him even more when I got to hear it pound with longing and desire.

For me.

I hit his arm and spun closer and then slipped. I hated being so clumsy but I was born that way and like he said I couldn't help it much. So instead of curse God for making me that way, I cherished it because it was what Jacob wanted.

He wanted other things too…

"Bella baby, stay with me. All day today. Please promise me you will stay. For me." he says as I right myself and we sit down on the kitchen floor.

"I will Jake. You know I will always stay with you."

"Even if you're mad at me?'

"Even then I promise."

"Good." he kissed me and my body was set on fire. Hot flames poured through me as we deepened the kiss amking sucking noises with our tounges hitting and moving in and out of each others mouths. I wanted more and vaulted over to his lap.

"Easy."

I backed up and pulled him so that Jacob was laying down on the floor with me above him. I could see his smile of triumphanty as he watched me move my pelvis up and down over his obvious hardness. I knew it turned him on and that was why I did what I did. To make jake want me.

Because we always would want each other.

Forever.

"Bella, Bella stop. I can't take this!" Jacob screamed from under me. He brought me over his head and sucked on my breasts through my clothes, well all untill he bit down on my wire lined bra and winced.

"What are you wearing babe? Steel?"

I hit him and fell on his face.

"Shut up. I love you. Let's go do something bad."

He like dthe idea of it so Jake carried me out to his motorcycle and we drove down to his house. His dad wasn't home so we stripped down and went at it. The garage floor was cold but he warmed me in no time.

"You are so beautiful Bella. I want you to have me. Let yourself go baby and dream about it."

I laughed as he hit a good spot and we kissed me moaning hysterically and Jacob gasping for breath.

When it was over, I got covered im him and he grunted when I decided to be really badass and go off on his face. He laughed and set me down next to him on the rug in the garage.

"I can never get enough of you baby girl. Where did you learn those moves?"

I smiled and kissed him again. "You taught me them remember?"

He sighed and we snuggled for a while before he spoke to me in delight.

"Whatever would you do if I couldn't give you sex? Freely and willingly give you myself and make love to you wherever and whenever you wished? It would be really hard for you not to tear me apart wouldn't it Bella?" he asked and I pondered this over in my mind.

It shouldn't be like that Jake. I love you and want you to want me forever and ever if you want that too.'

"Of course I do snuggle bear. I always will." he kissed me again and we made out sideways.

"You'll always be my Bella." he said a little while later." always and forever, my bear. My sweet little snuggle bear."

I loved the way he looked when he called me that.

"And you'll always be my wolf." I said and he laughed and we kissed each other again until the sun went down.


End file.
